


We

by Desdimonda



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: A short drabble about Ino thinking and looking back over her and Sakura's relationship.





	We

You cried.

Words always made wounds on you, Sakura. You thought I couldn’t see, but I saw every scored letter that made your tears fall, marking the dry stone at your feet. I hated the way they thought they had the right to call you names. To mock you for how you looked, talked, walked. I lost friends that day for standing up for you. But it didn’t matter, because I gained you.

You smiled.

And I felt at home. You thought I couldn’t see when you watched me slyly, cheeks as pink as your hair. But I saw every smile. Every stolen look across the classroom when we were supposed to be reading; when we sparred in the afternoon, always too shy to ask me first; when we had lunch, offering me the carrot sticks you hated; when we sat by the river that night until midnight.

Then you left.

I knew what he meant to you. But to you, it felt like the world. It was love. I can’t deny. I won’t deny. I’ll never deny. It was just, misplaced. Left, where it should have gone right. Up, instead of down. You know now - you understand your heart, your love, your head. But then, our Teams were our friends, our family, our infinite. I would have done the same, in truth. I had become a secondary thread in your life. There was little room left beyond Your Mission. 

Then I came.

I had been selfish. I was so wrapped up in what I didn’t have, I couldn’t see what I did. You were still there. You were always there. And I could be there too. I wasn’t your world, and you shouldn’t revolve around me. You were hurting for a friend you had lost and for a friend who was at your side, grieving for what was so close, but yet so far and he could not hold. I understood. And I came, to help. You smiled, and I felt at home.

You held me.

There was no time for me to grieve, we had to fight a war. But you made time for me. I remember every breath. It was five minutes, maybe six. We stood at the back of the medics tent, and I just cried. I cried into your shoulder, smelling the blood and soot and earth that stained you and your pink hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, tangled strands falling loose. I felt the rips in the back of your jacket. My nails pulled at the threads. You kissed the top of my head. Softly, softly. I remember you saying “You made him proud, Ino. Of course you did. Everyday I wish I had your strength. I look up to you, you know.” 

Do you know that I look up to you?

I dreamt of you.

Lost, asleep, we were meant to have dreamt of our deepest desires. Lost, asleep - you, were there. You laid asleep in our bed, a ring on your finger. You walked in our kitchen, mug of tea in hand, a dog padding by your feet. You laughed at my terrible puns as we watched a movie, painting our nails. We kissed each other goodbye as we left for work. We. You. I dreamt, of you.

I loved you.

I told you when I woke up. I wanted to wait. I probably should have. There was too much that had happened, I know. You were exhausted, barely together. And neither was I. The world was broken, shattered. Hearts were twisted. Blood was shed, it stained our hands, our heads, we could taste it on our tongues. Nothing looked the same. Nothing felt the same. The air we breathed, was raw.  But I knew that was exactly why I should tell you. 

It was okay though.

Because you loved me too.


End file.
